


Within Those Hours

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic, Birth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Miracles, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy, Second Chances, baby girl - Freeform, baby scully-mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Post-Season 11: Scully gives birth to the baby and someone had been there for them all those times and leaves something special.





	Within Those Hours

**Author's Note:**

> My post-season 11 Scully gives birth to baby fanfic attempt…

****3:30 PM** **

It’s Sunday and she’d decided to take a nap after they’ve spent most of the day placing new baby clothes on the nursery closet and arranging the room. Mulder’s still in there, probably finishing applying the glow-in-the-dark star stickers he insisted on buying for the ceiling. The room was painted a soft yellow and the ceiling a dark blue shade just for the stars. Scully’s so proud of him and there’s no doubt he would be spoiling the baby.

She’s dreaming of being in a pool, floating on her back. It’s so wet and oddly uncomfortable as she shifts her body into a certain position. Her eyes are closed and she scrunches her face as Mulder keeps on calling her name.

“...Scully! Wake up!” Mulder shakes her.

“Wha- Oh my god!” she exclaims. The sheets are all wet, she wasn’t floating in a pool, she was on their bed lying on a pool of- “My water broke!”

“Yes, it has. God, are you in pain? Here, why don’t you change,” he said, handing her a maternity dress she bought a while back. “I’m gonna grab the overnight back and turn the car on, then I’ll get you, okay?” he was trying to be calm, but Scully could see he was being frantic and that amuses her.

She smiles, “No contractions,” she paused before she grabs a handful of sheets and fists it, her face contorting in pain. “Help me up, I need to change.” she says, panting.

They leave the house with Mulder driving his mustang full speed. Speed tickets be damned, their baby’s coming.

****4:40 PM** **

It’s almost been an hour since they’ve admitted Scully into a private room and her contractions are on, full force. Mulder’s being so attentive, she tries not to be annoyed, instead she accepts every action or gesture he does; feeding her ice chips, offering his hand so she could grasp and squeeze it tightly, wiping her forehead with a damp cloth, and even trying to massage her back just to ease some of the pain.

Clearly, she’s trying to keep her mouth shut from snapping on some of the nurses. Doctors really do make the worst patients. Luckily the nurses were used to such patients, understanding that it was just because of the pain the contractions are causing.

By five, she was already 7 centimeters dilated and all she wants is for the baby to be born.

“Do you want an epidural?” Mulder asked, as he continues to wipe her sweaty forehead. He was concerned that she was in so much pain.

“No! I want do this naturally.” she pants, Mulder looks at her with worry etched on his face. She reaches for his cheek and says, “I’m okay. It hurts, but it’s alright.”

He nods and leans in to kiss her. Not long, she grabs his hand and growls at him.

“This is all your fault!”

****5:25 PM** **

Scully’s fully effaced and dilated and wants to push. All she wants to do is to push and let this baby out into the world. But she can’t.

“What?! What do you mean I can’t push?” she asks, she’s beginning to get nervous and so is Mulder.

“I can feel the baby’s face, Dana. It’s not highly recommended for a natural birth if the baby’s face is directly facing the birth canal.” Dr. Lewis, her OB, explains to them. “I highly recommend a C-Section.” she says seriously.

Scully’s face crumples and she looks at Mulder. Without much spoken communication, they nod at each other.

“We’ll do it.” Mulder says and within minutes, Scully was on her way to the OR.

While they prepare Scully for surgery, Mulder changes into a pair of scrubs handed to him by Shannon, one of Scully’s nurses. He enters the OR with a mask on and was led to a seat by Scully’s head. He absentmindedly brushes her hair even though it’s already covered by a surgical cap. She’s already lying down, her right arm outstretched so that her IV wouldn’t dangle on the ground and surgical drapes were used to block their view form the actual operation.

He talks to her as the operation goes on; conversations about the baby’s gender and what name it will have was the main topic and the nurses and the doctor couldn’t help but chuckle a bit on their banter.

Their conversation’s cut short when Dr. Lewis announces that the baby is out and its wails fills the room.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor announces, raises the wailing infant a bit before Shannon takes her and wipes the gooey stuff off of her.

Tears streams down Scully and Mulder’s faces. Their second miracle has arrived; all pink and squirmy with a good set of lungs.

Shannon places the baby on Scully’s chest and she cries again. Mulder touches its head cautiously and presses a kiss on it even with the mask on. Scully’s un-IVed hand lays protectively on the baby’s back as well as one of Mulder’s.

“I love you.” she keeps on chanting to the infant accompanied with small kisses as its wails slowly dies down and turns into hiccups and cooing. The baby looks up to her with bright blue eyes and Scully strokes the small tuft of auburn hair. Mulder looks at her, smiles and pulls down the mask and presses a kiss on her lips and on the baby’s head again.

“Baby Girl Mulder, 6:15 PM, 22 inches long.” a nurse announces.

As Dr. Lewis finishes Scully up, Shannon takes the baby from them to do more further tests and to bring her to the nursery. Scully instructs Mulder to go with the baby despite his slight reluctance.

While in the nursery, Mulder holds his baby girl, his princess as they perform standard tests on her. She barely cried and Mulder can’t help but feel the sense of pride and so much love wash over him.

****6:30 PM** **

Scully’s back in her room and was quite disappointed that Mulder didn’t have the baby with him when he entered.

“Where is she?” she asks.

“They’re bringing her in soon. She looks just like you. She has your nose, thank God.” he says and presses a kiss on her forehead.

Scull gives him a watery smile and before she could respond, Shannon, who has brown hair and hazel eyes pokes her head through the ajar opening of the door.

“You’ve got a visitor.” she says and opens the door wider and enters the room wheeling a hospital glass bassinet with their baby inside; she was wrapped in pink cloth and has a pink baby cap.

She sets the bassinet beside Scully’s bed and carefully takes the baby out and hands it over to Scully. She smiles as she sees the look of pure love and adoration from the parents.

“She passed all of her tests with flying colors. I must say, she’s perfect.” she compliments. Both Scully and Mulder grins. “So, have you guys decided on a name?”

They both shake their heads no and Shannon miles understandingly.

She asks if Scully took breastfeeding classes and Scully nods. She leaves the room after telling them that if they need any help, the call button’s to be pressed.

Scully breastfeeds the baby and the baby hungrily suckles. She jokingly comments that the baby definitely has Mulder’s appetite, making him laugh out loud.

They look perfect, Mulder thinks. They haven’t had a name yet, but soon they will. He snaps a photo of his girls as they napped for a bit. His smile almost reaches his ears.

****7:00 PM** **

Mulder holds the baby as Scully eats. Mulder makes funny faces to the baby and it would raise its tiny arm by reflex. Scully smiles at the sight and at how Mulder looks so happy holding their baby.

They’ve already had their first family photo after Mulder kindly asked Shannon to take a picture of them when she came back in from the nursery with the baby and Mulder in tow after it had its first bath, with Mulder holding the baby of course. Scully silently wished that William or Jackson were with them.

“Any ideas for a name?” Mulder asks as he bounces the baby a little bit to keep it from crying.

“I came across this name when I was scanning through the name book,” she says.

Mulder prompts her to go on.

“Ivanna. It means gift from God.” she states.

Mulder smiles and looks down to the now sleeping baby.

“I think it’s perfect,” he says. “I’m also thinking of Katherine, for her middle name.”

Scully smiles and takes the baby from him.

“Ivanna Katherine Mulder, perfect, just perfect.” she whispers towards the baby as if testing out the name and she smiles again as she realizes how good it sounds and presses a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead.

****8:00 PM** **

By 8, Shannon enters the room bearing a brown teddy bear with a pink bow on its head and a bouquet of pink roses in hand. She smiles as she takes a peak of the baby cooing and gurgling at her mother. Her bassinet now has a taped baby card with with her name: __‘Ivanna Katherine Mulder’.__

“Someone dropped this by the nurses station, it’s for the baby. Other nurses said it’s from a distant relative of yours.” she says handing them the gifts.

They thank her and she leaves the room. Mulder places the roses on the nearby vase and gives Scully the teddy bear.

“Look, Ivanna. A teddy just for you, sweetheart.” she says, showing the baby the animal. Her blue eyes widening as her mother lets her feel the soft fur.

“There’s a card.” Mulder says as he inspects the small card that was stuck within the roses.

“Read it.” Scully instructs, her attention still with her daughter.

“ _ _Dear Dana and Mulder, Congratulations on the baby. She looks beautiful. I hope she’ll love the bear and I hope you loved the roses. See you soon. Xoxo Jackson/William.”__ Mulder reads and his heart stopped for a second. He looks up to Scully who now has tears in her eyes.

“He’s alive.” she chokes out and Mulder hugs her, careful not to hit the baby.

She turns her attention to the baby, “Your bear’s really special, sweetheart. It’s from your big brother.” she says and Ivanna makes a happy cooing sound and both her parents chuckle.

 

Outside of the room, behind the blinds, William looks at them, his eyes sparkling and a smile forming in his face. He morphs back as a female nurse when he heard footsteps echoing. He takes a deep breath enters the room with a smile and a chart in hand.

“Hey, Shannon, came to check on us again?” Scully asks, her eyes sparkling. Mulder laughs lightly and takes the baby from her and places Ivanna back in the bassinet.

“Yes.” Shannon says, her eyes sparkling as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts on the comments section down below :) xoxo  
> Also posted in my Tumblr: novemberjuliet22


End file.
